Oh, Nae Sonsaengnim! Don't Seduce Me!
by Izayagurl
Summary: Kyuhyun adalah seorang siswa yang nakal, karena kenakalannya itu dia dihukum untuk mengerjakan tugas Sejarah; pelajaran yang sangat dibencinya. Baginya semua guru Sejarah itu membosankan,sampai ada guru baru yang menarik perhatiannya/KyuhyunSungmin Fict


**Judul:**

Oh, Nae Sonsaengnim! Don't Seduce Me!

**Auhtor:**

Hoshi no Akira

Lee Hyunmin

**Disclaimer:**

Super Junior is belong to THE GOD, THEIR PARENTS, THEMSELVES, AND THEIR PARENTS

**Rate:**

T+

**Warning:**

Yaoi (BoyXBoy), OOC, Typos, Alur Gaje, EYD kurang baku. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING HERE! YOU CAN GIVE US SOME CRITISM, BUT PLEASE DO NOT BASH, OK?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

"Ahh..."

Dentuman musik makin memekakkan telinga. Membuat para manusia di sana semakin semangat meliuk-liukkan badannya, di bawah sorotan lampu disko, para manusia itu bagai tak mengenal apakah mereka seorang _namja_ maupun _yeoja_. Semuanya membaur bagaikan mereka adalah satu kesatuan.

Nampaknya hal ini juga berpengaruh pada seorang _namja_ berambut ikal kecoklatan yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan bersama seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian minim dan dua _namja_ lainnya. _Namja_ berambut ikal kecoklatan itu nampaknya tak pernah puas menggerayangi tubuh _yeoja_ yang duduk di pangkuannya sambil terus menegak segelas vodka.

"Mmmph, ahhh... _Oppa_, mmph..."

"Hmmmmh?" tanggap _namja_ yang sedang sibuk memberi tanda pada leher si _yeoja_.

Bagai tak menghiraukan geraman frustasi sang _yeoja_, _namja_ itu semakin aktif menggoda titik-titik ter-sensitive sang _yeoja_ yang terus mendesah nikmat.

"Ahh... _Oppa_, cepat... aku... sudah tidak... tahan... ahhhh..."

"_Waeyo_, _babe_? Aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dulu denganmu," ujar _namja_ itu dengan nada seduktif. _Namja_ itu terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah _yeoja_ itu sudah terangsang. Padahal _namja_ itu sendiri juga sudah terangsang, terbukti dari sesuatu di balik celananya yang sudah terasa tidak nyaman.

Tepat saat _namja_ itu menarik turun resleting belakang gaun malam sang _yeoja_ dan menelusupkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai punggung mulus sang _yeoja_, yang terus terlonjak-lonjak kecil karena tangan kiri si _namja_ berambut cokelat itu terus menghujaninya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil pada daerah pribadi sang _yeoja_, sebuah suara menginstrupsinya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bermain-main seperti itu, Kyu?" tanya seorang _namja_ berambut merah yang duduk tak jauh dari _namja_ yang dipanggil Kyu tadi.

"Hhhh... dia tak akan berhenti sampai _yeoja_ itu tak bisa berjalan, Zhoumi," sahut _namja_ berambut hitam yang terduduk bosan di samping _namja_ bernama Zhoumi tadi sambil memandang jengah kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan Kyu dengan _yeoja_ itu di pojokan.

"Cerewet! Jika kalian memang ingin, sewa saja salah satu. Di sini juga ada _namja_ yang bisa kau sewa sampai puas, Hangeng-_ge_, Zhoumi-_ge_," jawab Kyu sambil mulai menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju minim sang _yeoja_.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! Hentikan kegiatanmu dan kita pulang, SEKARANG!" bentak Zhoumi pada _dongsaeng_-nya.

Namun nampaknya, _namja_ yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tadi tak menggubris perkataan Zhoumi dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedari tadi diganggu oleh para _hyung_-nya.

"Cara seperti itu mana akan berhasil, tarik saja dia pulang," ujar Hangeng yang berusaha menahan emosinya.

.

.

**Drrt... drrt...**

Zhoumi melirik ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja—tanda panggilan masuk— lalu dengan malas ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"Ah, _jeongmalyo_?" tanya Zhoumi memastikan, alisnya bertaut saat mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh temannya yang menelpon itu.

"..."

"_Ne_, _arasseo_, secepatnya kami akan kembali ke asrama."

**Brak!**

Zhoumi melempar sejumlah uang di atas meja lalu dengan cepat memakai jaketnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang, _kaja_!" sahut Zhoumi pada dua orang temannya.

Hangeng menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tanda tak mengerti. Walau bingung, dia tetap mengikuti Zhoumi sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Donghae memberitahuku bahwa di asrama malam ini ada razia, dan sepertinya kita bertiga ketahuan kabur dari asrama," jelas Zhoumi.

Ketika dua _namja_ itu beranjak meninggalkan tempat yang makin malam makin 'panas', seorang _namja _yang termuda justru tak menghiraukan kondisi.

"Lihat _magnae_ satu itu," ujar Zhoumi sinis.

Hangeng mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan 'mainannya'.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! Kuperintahkan kau untuk berhenti, atau jangan harap kami akan membantumu lagi!" ancam Hangeng keras.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar ancaman dari _hyung_ tertuanya itu refleks menghentikan cumbuannya. Lalu dia memandang _horror_ kedua _hyung_-nya yang sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

Setelah dibalas dengan _death glare_ yang sama dari kedua _hyung_-nya, Kyuhyun berdecih pelan lalu mengecup bibir si _yeoja_ sebelum pergi meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu.

"Tunggu aku besok malam, Jess," ujar Kyuhyun sesaat setelah melepas kecupannya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ya! Tan Hangeng-<em>ssi<em>, Zhoumi-_ssi_, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_, ini peringatan yang entah keberapa kalinya aku berikan pada kalian!" ujar seorang _ahjussi_ berpakaian formal yang sedang duduk di kursi besar di sebuah ruangan –yang yang dianggap ketiga _namja_ itu ruang sidang.

Sejak lima belas menit setelah kedatangan ketiga _namja_ yang seenaknya pergi dari asrama melewati batas jam malam, disambut oleh _ahjussi_ kepala asrama yang terkenal kedisiplinannya sangat berlebihan—Lee Soo Man-_ahjussi_. Mereka langsung digiring ke sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing lagi bagi mereka, Ruang Kepala Asrama.

Di ruang itulah mereka menerima ceramah-ceramah kedisiplinan. Dan sekarang mereka hanya tinggal menanti hukuman apa lagi yang akan mereka terima.

"――dan detensi yang kalian terima adalah membuat dokumen tentang sejarah Korea!" perintah sang _ahjussi_.

...

_What the hell_?

...

Kyuhyun yang tadinya terkantuk-kantuk mendengar ocehan sang _ahjussi_ yang dia anggap tidak penting, langsung tersedak ketika mendengar hukuman yang akan diterimanya.

Sejarah Korea? Tugas macam apa itu?

Konyol.

Mendengar kata 'sejarah' saja sudah membuatnya mengumpat tak jelas. Dan sekarang dia harus membuat tugas yang berkenaan dengan pelajaran yang sangat membosankan itu?

_Jinja Shireo._

Kyuhyun menatap kedua _hyung_-nya dengan wajah memelas. Zhoumi dan Hangeng hanya tersenyum kecut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang biasanya terlihat _evil_ dan _cool_ sekarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Zhoumi dan Hangeng, sih, tidak perlu cemas dengan tugas yang diberikan sang _ahjussi_, mengingat nilai Sejarah mereka selalu diatas rata-rata.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Zhoumi-<em>ge<em>, Hangeng-_ge_, tolong aku, ya," pinta Kyuhyun ketika mereka bertiga sudah selesai diceramahi. Dia menatap Hangeng—yang nilai Sejarahnya lebih bagus daripada Zhoumi— penuh harap.

"Hmmm... bagaimana, ya?" Hangeng menutar bola matanya dengan senyuman jahil. Dia ingin sekali-kali menjahati Kyuhyun yang selama ini selalu merepotkannya.

"Tolonglah, _hyung_... _butakhaeyo_..." pinta Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Zhoumi.

"Kau sudah tidak mendengarkan perkataan kami saat di bar tadi. Kalau seandainya kita pulang lebih awal, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi. Urusi saja tugasmu sendiri, kami berdua tidak mau tahu! Hangeng, ayo pergi!" bentak Zhoumi tegas sambil berlalu.

Hangeng menatap Kyuhyun sesaat, lalu segera mengikuti Zhoumi pergi.

Ketika Hangeng dan Zhoumi sudah lumayan jauh, kebiasaan Kyuhyun ketika sedang kesal mulai kumat—mengumpat sendiri.

"Argh! Sial! Kepala Asrama macam apa dia? Tugas merepotkan begitu dijadikan hukuman, paling-paling kalau sudah jadi cuma akan dia tanda tangan lalu dibiarkan begitu saja di mejanya! Sial!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke lorong yang Hangeng dan Zhoumi lalui tadi.

"Mereka berdua juga, _hyung_ macam apa, sih? Sok disiplin! Padahal mereka berdualah yang mengajarkan aku pergi ke bar dan bermain-main dengan _yeoja_! Huuh! Sial, sial, sial! Argh!"

Kyuhyun terduduk lemas sambil tersandar di dinding. Perkataan Soo Man _ahjussi_ masih berputar-putar dikepalanya.

"Tugasnya harus dikumpul tiga hari lagi, berarti harus secepatnya kuselesaikan. Tenang, Cho Kyuhyun, tenang... pikirkan cara terbaik," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Dia terdiam sejenak, berpikir siapa orang yang bisa dimintai tolong.

...

Siapa, ya?

...

Aarrrgh, dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. Lebih baik besok saja dia pikirkan kembali.

'Demi Tuhan, Soo Man sialan!' umpat Kyuhyun sembari berlalu menuju kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>07. 13 a.m<p>

Terlihat tiga _namja_ sedang berjalan bersama. Dua diantaranya terlihat sangat asyik bercakap-cakap tanpa menghiraukan _namja_ termuda yang berjalan di belakang mereka sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Hei, Kyu, kok diam saja, sih?" Zhoumi menghentikan obrolannya dengan Hangeng dan menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sebuah cara untuk memutilasimu dengan cepat," jawab Kyuhyun sarkastik tanpa melihat ke arah Zhoumi.

Zhoumi dan Hangeng hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar respon anggota termuda geng mereka itu.

"Kau benar-benar marah dengan kami, Kyu?" Hangeng ikut-ikutan bertanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus dengan sebal. "Pertanyaan nggak penting. Kalian sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?"

Belum sempat Zhoumi dan Hangeng buka suara untuk membela diri, Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya pergi meniggalkan mereka.

"_Y-ya_! Mau kemana kau?" Zhoumi berseru dengan kesal karena melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang semena-mena itu. Masalahnya ini bukan yang pertama kali dalam hidupnya.

"Menyiapkan peralatan untuk memutilasimu," sahutnya tanpa menoleh sama sekali ke arah Zhoumi.

"Aish anak itu," geram Zhoumi. Seandainya tidak ada Hangeng yang menenangkannya, mungkin dia akan segera menimpuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja anak itu," tegur Hangeng sembari menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya dia sudah pasrah.

"Tapi kapan dia akan dewasa, _Ge_?" Zhoumi memandang Hangeng dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Hangeng mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil berujar pelan, "Entahlah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun terduduk di salah satu kursi kantin dengan wajah yang masih ditekuk. Sesekali dia menggumam tak jelas.<p>

"Aish, semoga Lee Soo Man itu cepat mati!" umpat Kyuhyun berulang-ulang sambil sesekali mengacak rambutnya.

_Namja_ itu bahkan tak menghiraukan sarapan yang tersaji di depannnya. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada tugas yang tiga hari lagi harus dikumpulkan bagaimana pun caranya. Persetan dengan dia yang tak sarapan sama sekali. Persetan dengan matanya yang masih sangat mengantuk.

Sungguh dia muak dan benci!

Apalagi kalau mengingat sikap kedua _hyung_-nya yang tak peduli sama sekali padanya. Aaarrghh, ucapan Zhoumi yang kemarin tidak main-main rupanya.

Sejarah.

Tiga hari lagi.

HARUS dikumpulkan.

Tiga kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. _Aigoo_~

**Brak!**

"_Ya_! Bisa stress aku kalau terus memikirkan ini!" setelah sedikit menyalurkan emosinya dengan memukul meja, Kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik dengan cepat, namun naasnya—

**Brruuaaghh!**

"Arrrrgghh!"

—dengan sukses dia menabrak seseorang dan membuat susu yang dibawa orang itu tumpah dan mengotori kemeja sekolahnya.

"_YA_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _babo_!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil membersihkan tumpahan susu di kemejanya. Namun, karena warna susu itu kontras sekali dengan warna putih kemejanya, alhasil noda itu tetap terlihat dan makin melebar.

Wajarlah, namanya juga susu cokelat. Mungkin, Kyuhyun memang sedang tidak beruntung hari ini. Ckck...

"_Jeosong hamnida_, _jeosong hamnida_," ujar orang yang tertabrak Kyuhyun tadi sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya—pose orang meminta maaf, yang sangat sopan.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih sibuk membersihkan kemejanya sekarang mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada orang yang ditabraknya tadi, yang ternyata seorang _namja_—jika dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Aish! Kau ini punya mata tidak, sih?" bentak Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan permintaan maaf _namja_ tadi.

"_Jeosong hamnida_, saya benar-benar tidak sengaja!" _namja _itu tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya. Seketika pandangan kedua namja itu bertemu.

**Deg!**

Kyuhyun dapat melihat bahwa wajah namja itu terlampau manis. Bola mata kelincinya yang mengerejap-ngerjap dengan _innocent_. Ekspresinya sungguh polos!

"Hhh—"

Sepertinya untuk sesaat Kyuhyun seakan kesulitan mengambil oksigen.

"Aku benar-benar tak sengaja, _jeosong hamnida_!" _namja_ itu meminta maaf sekali lagi sembari mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat menepisnya.

**Plak!**

"Aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu dan sapu tanganmu! Kau lihat, kan, bajuku jadi kotor!" kekeh Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan bajunya yang ternodai dengan tumpahan susu.

Tadinya namja bermata kelinci itu sudah berusaha menahan emosinya untuk menghadapi _namja_ jangkung berambut agak ikal itu. Hei! Bagaimana pun sebenarnya susu itu tumpah bukan kesalahannya! Namja itu saja yang seenaknya menyalahkan dirinya. Lagipula dia sudah minta maaf! Aiiissh, dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Ya! Aku, kan sudah minta maaf. Ternyata kau itu benar-benar orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih, ya. Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan sapu tangan mahalku ini untuk membersihkan bajumu itu, tapi kau malah menepisnya dengan kejam!"

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Dalam satu tarikan napas _namja_ kelinci itu mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat makian seperti itu semakin bertambah emosi. "Kau itu sudah salah malah _nyolot_, ya! Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Ketika _namja_ kelinci itu sudah mau meluncurkan protes, lagi-lagi dengan sadisnya Kyuhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan namja itu.

"_Y-ya_! Aiissh, apa-apaan sikapmu itu!" sekarang giliran _namja_ kelinci itu yang menggeram kesal akan sikap _namja_ yang menabraknya tadi. Ketika Kyuhyun mendahuluinya, dengan cepat _namja_ kelinci itu menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun agar _namja_ jangkung itu menghadap ke arahnya lagi.

"Kau—" geram Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap _namja_ kelinci itu tajam.

Namun _namja_ kelinci itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana kau, ha?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. "Kemanapun asal aku tak bertemu dengamu lagi!" satu kalimat yang diluncurkan Kyuhyun beriringan dengan tangannya yang melepas cengraman tangan _namja_ kelinci itu di pergelangan tangannya dan dengan cepat melenggang pergi.

_Namja_ kelinci itu benar-benar _speechless_ melihat kelakuan orang itu.

"_Yaaaa_! Tunggu!" seru namja kelinci itu. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Dia tetap berjalan menjauhi area kantin yang sudah mulai sepi itu. Mungkin saja sekolah sudah masuk? Aiissh...

"Aaarrgh, _namja_ itu benar-benar—"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>X-1<strong>

Kyuhyun memandang ke luar jendela kelasnya dengan tatapan acuh. Wajahnya yang terlampau datar itu membuat banyak orang berpikir bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang kehidupannya datar-datar saja. Tugas yang menumpuk bagaikan bukan masalah besar baginya—huh, kalian tidak tahu saja bagaimana kalutnya pikiran namja itu.

'Hari ini aku benar-benar sial,' batin Kyuhyun nelangsa.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya hari ini. Belum ada setengah hari dia sekolah, sudah banyak hal yang membuatnya begitu emosi.

Dan apa-apaan _namja_ kelinci yang ditabraknya di kantin tadi? Aiiish, membuat kemejanya kotor saja. Tapi dia akui wajah _namja_ itu benar-benar terlihat seperti _yeoja_. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan berfikir dia itu _yeoja_ jika tidak melihat si kelinci itu memakai pakaian laki-laki—uhm, dadanya juga rata—uhuk.

.

.

"Yo! Ada yang sedang melamun," tegur suara yang tak asing bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Hangeng dan Zhoumi sedang berdiri di depannya dengan senyum ramah namun bagi Kyuhyun senyum itu sangat memuakkan.

Hhh... Kyuhyun melengos sesaat setelah melihat mereka. Dapat Kyuhyun dengar Zhoumi tertawa pelan.

Aiisshh...

"Ngambek, ya, Kyu?" tanya Zhoumi jahil.

"Hahaha... bagaimana kabar 'tugas'mu, Kyu? Aku dan Zhoumi sudah hampir menyelesaikan setengahnya, lho..." Hangeng memanas-manasi Kyuhyun.

"Hhh, aku tak akan terpancing godaanmu, Ge," sungut Kyuhyun tanpa melihat kedua hyung-nya itu.

Zhoumi tertawa renyah, "Oh, yaaa~? Kalau kau kesulitan mengapa tidak minta tolong Taeyeon _Sonsaengnim_ saja?" saran Zhoumi ringan.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir.

Wajah Taeyeon _Sonsaengnim_ seketika terbayang dibenak Kyuhyun. Taeyeon _Sonsaengnim_ adalah guru Sejarah murid kelas X. Beliau memang pintar dan berwawasan luas, tapi beliau juga terkenal galak dan cerewet. Uukh, kalau tak salah beliau juga sedang mengandung, 'kan?

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak suka, "Kau gila, Ge? Sebelum mulai bicara mungkin aku sudah ditendang keluar dari ruangan itu. Kau tahu, kan dia sangat membenciku?"

"Ya, dicoba saja dulu. Dia juga tetap guru sejarahmu, lho," tegur Zhoumi sok bijak.

Kyuhyun berdecih sebal, " Kau mau melihat aku dicakar-cakar oleh _yeoja_ tak jelas itu?" sungutnya sebal setengah mati.

Zhoumi dan Hangeng saling pandang saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, "Mungkin sesekali melihat wajahmu penuh cakaran dari Taeyeon Songsaenim akan menjadi sangat menarik," ujar mereka berbarengan.

"_Yaa_! Kenapa harus ada _sunbae _seperti kalian, sih? Tak waras!" sentak Kyuhyun kesal—benar-benar _hyungdeul_ yang tak pengertian.

"Karena kau sama tak warasnya dengan kami," tanggap Hangeng santai.

"Jangan egois dan sok pintar, deh, sudah tahu nilai sejarahmu hancur begitu, masih tak mau minta bantuan kepada guru,"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa juga kalian tak mau membantuku? Ayolah, kita 'kan kena hukum bertiga!" ujarnya kesal, dia melihat kedua hyungnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Kena hukum bertiga, kenapa hanya dia yang paling repot?

"Itu, sih salahmu! Kenapa kau begitu _BABO_ dalam pelajaran itu," ungkap Hangeng tak peduli.

**Death glare.**

"Kalian benar-benar hyung yang tak berguna," tuturnya sadis.

"Hhh, terserahlah. Yang pasti kami sudah memberimu saran," pasrah Zhoumi sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Hangeng di ruang kelas Kyuhyun yang masih sepi.

**Pluk!**

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi saran kami," ucap Hangeng sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun, lalu pergi menyusul Zhoumi.

.

.

Sekarang Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

"_YA_! Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Beruntung di kelas itu masih lumayan sepi, sehingga tak ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'dia-gila-ya?'.

Arrrrgghh...

Frustasi, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya.

Ckck, _poor_ Kyuhyun~

* * *

><p><strong>규민<strong>

Sesuatu yang Kyuhyun anggap paling konyol di dunia ini adalah pelajaran sejarah. Apa gunanya mempelajari masa lalu. Toh, sekarang sudah abad 21. Tak ada lagi perang—memang ada di beberapa negara, namun ia merasa itu bukanlah urusannya. Hei, dia ini ada di Seoul, ibukota negara maju bernama Korea Selatan. Tak ada perang, tak ada fosil terpendam—sepanjang pengelihatannya.

_So_, buat apa belajar tentang orang-orang yang sudah mati?

_Ya_! Jangan berpikir Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak yang tak menghargai jasa-jasa pahlawan untuk negaranya sendiri. Hanya saja, dia hanya merasa bosan mendengarkan kisah yang bagai dongeng itu. Dan ucapkan selamat untuk apapun itu aura yang dibawa oleh Taeyeon _Sonsaengnim_ ketika mengajar berhasil membuatnya selalu tertidur. Alhasil, si _evil magnae_ itu sering terusir dari kelasnya dengan sangat memalukan. Uuukkh, intinya Taeyeon _Sonsaengnim_ itu sangat benci padanya.

Namun, akibat si _ahjussi_ tua bangka itu, mau tak mau dia harus berdiri di depan ruang guru yang sangat cerewet itu.

**Tok Tok Tok!**

Dia mengetuk pelan pintu kayu ruang guru. Sudah berulang kali dia menghela napas, berdoa dalam hati dia akan baik-baik saja.

Humph...

**Kkrriiiieettt...**

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu. Tak ada seorangpun di ruangan itu. Kemana guru cerewet nan galak itu?

"Permisi, Taeyeon _Sonsaengnim_?" panggil Kyuhyun sambil memandang ke seluruh ruangan.

.

Aissh, mau bertemu dengan gurunya saja ribet begini.

"_Sonsaengnim_?" panggilnya sekali lagi.

'Guru itu tuli atau apa, sih?' Kyuhyun mulai mengumpat dalam hati.

"_Sonsaengnim_?" cobanya lagi.

.

.

Krik... krik...

'Oh, ternyata benar tuli," pikir Kyuhyun sebal.

Karena tak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati meja Taeyeon _Sonsaengnim_ untuk mengecek apakah ada buku-buku tentang Sejarah Korea milik Taeyeon _Sonsaengnim_—dia 'kan benci pelajaran itu, jadi untuk memiliki bukunya saja Kyuhyun tidak mau, parah sekali.

.

Tapi kenapa ruangan ini sedikit terasa berbeda, ya?

Biasanya 'kan ruangan ini selalu rapi, tapi kenapa sekarang banyak buku berserakan di atas meja.

"_Yeoja_ itu mengamuk, ya?" Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

Issh, daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik dia cepat-cepat mencari buku-buku yang dia butuhkan. Jujur saja dia sudah merasa muak berada di ruangan ini.

"Di mana, sih buku itu?" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak tumpukan buku di atas meja.

**Brak!**

"Aaarrghh!"

Kyuhyun terkejut. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya ke bawah meja. Dilihatnya sesosok namja tengah memegangi kepalanya kesakitan.

"Issh... siapa, sih?" tanya namja tadi sambil bangkit dari duduknya—masih terus mengusap-usap kepalanya. Rambutnya acak-acakan. Dia lalu mengucek matanya pelan, seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kau—?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik. _Namja_ itu bukan sekali ini dilihatnya.

**Glek!**

Ketika tatapan mata mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menyadari, bahwa _namja_ itu terlihat sangat—adorable—dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan dan matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap imut, membuat Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak.

"Hhh? _Wae_?" respon namja itu, sepertinya masih setengah sadar. Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika di rasanya ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Sepertinya dia belum dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang sedang berbicara kepadanya sekarang.

"Kau kenapa bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun tajam.

_Namja_ itu mengusap matanya, mecoba memfokuskan pandangannya.

"Kau... yang tadi siang menabrakku di kantin dan seenaknya memaki-maki aku, 'kan? Dan sekarang kau lagi menjatuhkan buku dan mengenai kepalaku?" tanyanya kesal setelah pandangannya benar-benar fokus.

Ternyata dia adalah _namja _kelinci yang ditabraknya di kantin tadi. _Namja _kelinci itu menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan geram. Ternyata memang _namja_ jangkung itu lebih muda darinya. Siapa sih dia?

Kyuhyun mengernyit _horror_. Apa-apaan _namja_ kelinci itu? Ee—eh, tapi kalau dia ada di sini—di ruang guru—artinya dia lebih tua dari Kyuhyun, 'kan?

"Siapa sebenarnya kau ini...?"

.

.

.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>an** : Hoo... Itu dia chapter 1-nya! *teriak bareng*

**Lee Hyunmin** : Oiya, fic ini adalah sebuah kolaborasi antara saya dan eonni saya yang sudah senior itu—**Hoshi no Akira***. Eonni lebih banyak menyalurkan pikirannya di fic ini, tapi saya juga nggak tahu kenapa dia minta fic ini di-publish dari akun saya yang ternyta gak bisa dibuka karena lupa PW, jadilah di-publish di akun eonni. Kami dapat ide untuk bikin fic ini ketika pelajaran Biologi di kelas. Waktu itu, guru Biologi kami berbagi pengalamannya ketika masih muda, yah pas SMA tepatnya.

Fic ini tentunya nggak sama persis dengan pengalaman guru kami, tapi semua ide bermula dari situ. Ide itu terus berputar-putar di kepala kami sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menumpahkannya ke dalam fic ini.

**Hoshi** : Tapi ingat, GURU KAMI NGGAK BEJAT SEPERTI KYUHYUN DICERITA INI, Beliau hanya nakal.

_Gamsahamnida Sonsaengnim._

_Gamsahamnida _juga buat _chingudeul_ yang udah baca fic karya kami ini. Kritik dan sarannya jangan lupa ya~


End file.
